Ianto returns (A COE fix-it story)
by MsIantoJones91
Summary: The Doctor visits Jack three months after Children of Earth happened and wants to fix things with Jack, so he does something he wouldn't normally do, breaks the time lords rules. Hope you like it, its just something I got thinking about one night and decided to write it down as I didnt like how COE ended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Ianto holds up gun "If there's a virus, there must be an anti-virus. Release it now, or I'll blow a hole in that tank, and we'll all die together."  
Jack,joining Ianto after running out to warn the guards outside to get everyone out, holds up his gun at the tank. "You've made your point now stop this and we can talk!"  
"You are dying. Even now." Was all the 456 replies.  
At that they both shoot the tank, a screaming noise stops them.  
Jack speaks first beginning to panic now "What's that noise? What's it doing? We gotta get you out of here. I can survive anything, but you can't!"  
Ianto looks at Jack as Jack grabs hold of his arms. "It's too late. I've breathed the air."  
Jack, desperate now, begins crying. "There's gotta be something, there's gotta be an antidote!"  
The voice behind the glass speaks then interupting. "You said you would fight."  
"Then I take it back, alright? I take it all back, but not him!" Jack says willing to do anything to save Ianto Ianto falls to the ground, and is caught by Jack. He lies in his arms.  
"No! No, no, no, no, no. Ianto? No, no, no..." Jack says, "It's all my fault."  
"No it's not..." Ianto manages to stay not wanting Jack to blame himself.  
"Don't speak, save your breath." Jack cries.  
Ianto replies crying now "I love you."  
"Don't." Ianto closes his eyes. "Ianto? Ianto? Ianto, stay with me, Ianto, stay with me please." Jack shakes him, desperate, "Stay with me, stay with me."  
Ianto opens his eyes hearing the pain in Jack's voice and forces himself to stay alive as long as he can. "Hey, it was...Good, yeah?"  
"Yeah." Remembering the night they had caught Myfanwy and all the other memories leading up to this moment.  
Ianto struggling to breath now but determined to get this out, "Don't forget me."  
Shaking his head, Jack responds with all he could say "Never could."  
"In a thousand years time, you won't remember me."  
"Yes I will Ianto. I promise, I will."  
Ianto closes his eyes for the final time. "Ianto? Ianto? Don't go, don't leave me, please. Please, don't-"  
"You will die. And tomorrow, your people will deliver the children." Said the 456 not at all phased by what was happening in front of it.  
With one last kiss to Ianto's now cold mouth, Jack gives in to death and falls backwards still with his arm around Ianto.

3 months later, Jack is standing inside the ship that he boarded after leaving Cardiff and the last Torchwood member behind. He couldn't be there without his Welshman and knowing that he had ruined everything with his daughter Alice after what he had done to Steven. He didn't blame her though, hell he would hate him too. Killing her son, his grandson, to save millions of children. He feels a tap on his shoulder which brings him away from his thoughts and he realizes that he has tears running down his face.  
"Excuse me sir... are you alright?" The voice behind him says. Turning around fast, "Don't call me that!" Jack angrily says to the guy in front of him.  
"Oh sorry geez was just seeing if you were ok." The man says in his American accent.  
Jack doesn't hear his reply as he was thinking about his Welshman. 'Ianto ...' He again is interrupted from his thoughts.  
"Fine ignore me then! I'm sorry for caring enough to ask."  
Jack sighs and thinks Ianto would be telling him to stop being so rude to the poor guy, so he takes a breath. "I'm sorry .. it's been a long few months."  
The other man looks at him looking shooked at the apology. "Wanna talk about it?" He asks nervously.  
"Not really. But thank you anyway." Jack then turns back around to face the counter and has a mouthful of his drink.  
"Ok then. The names Gareth by the way. Just incase you change your mind." He says quietly in a flirty voice which reminds Jack of the night Ianto had came to his rescue after trying to capture Janet.

~Flashback~ After catching Janet.  
"Thanks" Ianto said as he leans against the tree.  
"No thank you... and you are?" Jack replies wondering if he will need to retcon this man.  
"Jones, Ianto Jones," Ianto says flirtingly.  
Reaching forward to shake Ianto's hand Jack says, "Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones... Capt'n Jack Harkness"  
"Lucky escape?" Ianto adds.  
"I had it under control"  
"You think so? Looked pretty vicious... you are um.." Ianto walks towards Jack reaching his hand out towards his neck. Jack pulls away before Ianto can touch him. "you were bleeding."  
"Had worse from shaving" Jack announces trying to not make a big deal about it.  
"Looked like a weevil to me..." Ianto says looking down at the creature on the ground now with its head covered and laying still.  
"I have no idea what your talking about..." Ianto looks at him strangly at that. "I'll take it from here." Jack bends down to pick up the Weevil and puts it over his shoulders. "Thanks for the assistance." He adds as he walks away.  
"Anytime... by the way, love the coat." Ianto says flirting again. Jack just shakes his head smiling as he continues to walk away.

Shaking himself back to the present he lets a few more tears fall from his blue eyes before turning back to Gareth, who was now looking at him.  
"Captain Jack Harkness, can I buy you a drink?" He asks deciding to try to forget about his pain for a while.  
Gareth smiles then nodding, "Thanks I will have a ... um what your having." He says and sits down next to Jack at the Bar.  
Jack forces out a smile in return and orders two more of what he had. "So you sure you don't want to talk about whatever is troubling you? I am a very good listener... and it might help to talk about it." Gareth states encouragingly.  
Jack sighs trying to stay calm, "I lost two people who I love, my grandson and my...partner." "Oh man ... I'm sorry, that would be hard. No wonder your a mess." Gareth responds taking in Jack's appearance, he could see the pain in his eyes now.  
"Yeah. What is worse is that... I didn't say it back just said 'Don't'..." Jack mumbles more to himself. Ianto had died without knowing how Jack had really felt about him and he would do anything to have a chance to tell him. Anything.  
Gareth stays silent not knowing what to say, watching the bartender pour a drink for a woman two stools down. Sighing he decides to break the silence. "Well I don't know about you but I could do with some music." He looks at jack watching him carefully. Jack nods slightly and finishes his last mouthful of drink.  
"'s long as its not a sad love song..." Jack agrees. "I can't... not right now."  
"Maybe you could go choose one then?" Gareth adds pointing to the Jukebox in the far corner.  
Jack looks at him for a few seconds trying to work out what this guy is trying to do. Nodding he gets up and walks in the direction of the Jukebox thinking what Ianto would be doing if he was here with him. Another few tears roll down Jack's face and he quickly wipes them away before someone sees. 'I miss you Ianto... I would do anything for you to be here with me right now' Jack thinks to himself. Just then a voice inside his head says "Would you really do anything?". Did I just hear that or have I gone crazy? He asks himself. Shaking his head, he thinks about the voice... wait a minute, I know that voice! "Hey old girl! Of course I would do anything!" He thinks to the Tardis. "Oh so you really do love him then?"  
"Oh yes ..." Jack sighs not really wanting to carry on this conversation.  
"Ok. Thats good to know! See you in a few moments." She says in return.  
"What do..." He didn't get to finish that question as there is a whirling sound behind him. Smiling a little he turns around to see the blue police box in front of him. Jack walks towards the doors getting excited about seeing the Doctor again. Knocking on the door, Jack waits as patiently as he can. "Come in Jack!" The Doctor shouts from inside. "You of all people don't need to knock, you should know that by now." He adds once jack is inside and the door is closed again.  
"Well you know me... "Jack smiles sadly. "...like to be polite, sometimes. So what are you doing here?"  
"Hello to you too!" The Doctor laughs, "I'm here to fix what happened 3 months ago. I should of been here to help and I wasn't, I'm sorry. I want to make up fro the last time you traveled with me..." Jack shudders at the memory of being on board the Vallient. "... you know how I don't normally mess with timelines if I can hlp it, but I want ot do this for you. I owe you that much, especially after calling you wrong."  
"Are you saying what I think your saying Doctor?" Jack asks hoping he is.  
"If by bringing your Ianto back then yes... I am saying what you think I'm saying." The doctor says, then adds "So what happened to his body?"  
Jack, blinks not believing what he has just heard. The Doctor wanting to bring Ianto back? For Him? "What about Steven?..."  
"You can only have one back, I'm sorry to have to make you do this Jack but you have to decide who you want back. I am already breaking the rules by bringing one back..." He frowns shaking his head.  
"I want Ianto." Jack doesnt even have to think about it. "He loves me for me, believes in me even when I don't... I need him back please Doctor." "Right then, lets go and get his body, where is it?" Rushing around the controls in the centre of the room.  
"Uh UNIT ... Martha is looking after him. Before I left I made sure she would take care of his body and make sure nothing would happen to him."  
"Ok! Will be good to see her again..." The Doctor sighs and Jack feels the pull of the Tardis as she moves. "Feel free to roam around, why don't you go see your room?".  
Nodding, Jack heads towards his bedroom here on the blue box starting to feel good about this. Then smiling to himself, a proper real smile, he realizes that Ianto will finally be able to travel on the Tardis with him. An hour later the Tardis stops moving and Jack heads back to the main room. "Are we here?"  
The Doctor laughs, "Oh I've missed traveling with you Jack!" "If this works, this... bringing back Ianto," Jack replies "We can go somewhere for old times sake? Show Ianto some of the places we have been?"  
"Of course! I would love to do that. Now come on lets go do this!" Jack was at the door already opening it by the time the Doctor finished the sentence. Stepping outside, he turns to see where his friend is, "Come on! It's going to be Christmas soon..." he says cheekily his playfulness coming back.  
"Alright! Alright ... I'm coming! Geez you do love this man don't you..." His friend replies smiling "Old news Doctor, get with the programme! Now stop dawdling and hurry up!" Jack respondes grinning the Harkness grin, happy to be back on Earth. He never realized how much he thought of this place as home.  
"Alright bossy boots...come on lets go get your man." He smiles happy that Jack is back to his normal self again. 'Ianto really is good for him.' He thinks to himself. 'This is worth it'.  
Walking into UNIT, they ask a lady walking around holding what looks like a laser, where they would find Miss Martha Jones.  
"Ah try her office..." "Ok thank you!" Jack says giving her a flirty smile.  
"Oh stop it you! You already have a man."  
"I know can't I just smile at her?!" Jack asks and carries on towards Martha's office.  
His friend sighs but doesn't reply. 'Oh boy! This is going to get worse once Ianto is back, Jack is going to be all over him...' A few minutes later they reach Martha's office and knock on the door. "Come in!" She shouts out.  
Jack looks at the Doctor and makes eye contact for a few seconds, smiling at eachother they open the door and walk in.  
"Jack! Doctor! What a pleasent surprise!"Martha says happily.  
"Hello Martha! How have you been?" "Not bad Doctor, yourself?"  
"Oh you know... the usual." He sighs. "So you have your own office now? When did this happen?"  
"Oh yeah, a couple of months ago now. Actually it was after we returned from saving the world. Bit of a promotion I guess you can call it..." Martha laughs, "SO what can I do for you both? You wouldn't just come to visit so it must be something you need?".  
Jack laughs, "Well congratulations Martha! I'm happy for you, and what makes you think we wouldn't just come to visit?"  
"Oh because it's you! Now come on out with it... what do you need? Is it something to do with that Welshman of yours?"  
Jack still laughing finally stops and nods. "Yes it is Miss Jones, you are to smart for your own good!" Jack grins at her.  
"I'm glad your back Jack. Come on then lets go!"  
Jack and the Doctor follow Martha down to the room where they keep the freezers for freezing bodies to keep them in the same way they were when they died.  
Martha and the Doctor are discusing bringing Ianto back when they finally reach their destination. Jack rushes over to the drawer where he had seen Martha put Ianto in when he had asked her to look after him those three months ago. Sliding it out he looks down at the man he loves and lets a few tears drop.  
"So Doctor how are we doing this? Are you sure it will work? And he will come back as he was before he died?" Jack wonders hoping he wont be like how Owen was when he used the glove to bring him back.  
"We have to unfreeze him first then I will have to act quickly you don't need the details. Yes it will work and of course he will come back normal ... oh you haven't been playing around with those gloves have you Jack?" Jack sighs and tries not to look guilty. "Well ...um...Suzie ... long story," he says sadly still regreting not noticing how the glove was effecting her. "...and then my medic got shot and ... died, I wasn't ready to loose him yet so I went looking for the other glove." He adds frowning thinking about what had happened after.  
The doctor shakes his head sadly. "You should know by now that when people die they are meant ot stay dead ... timelines and all that."  
"Yeah I know Doc... I just needed Owen. Suzie... well that I didnt know about before she had killed people to use it. She killed herself after I confronted her about it but not before taking Gwen as a hostage outside the Hub."  
Both Martha and the Doctor are standing next to Jack now, "Right are we ready?" Martha asks looking at Jack, watching him.  
Both men nod and Martha goes ahead with opening the capsual and preparing Ianto for defrosting. "Right you two, I'm going to need help shifting him onto the bed over there." Smiling when Jack wraps one of his arms underneath Ianto's back and the other arm under his legs to pick him him up. "Ok then I will just grab the special blanket we use and then it's your turn Doctor." She says and heads over to a desk to grab out a blanket that is wrapped up in plastic.  
Jack places Ianto down carefully on the bed smiling at a memory of the night Captain John went back through the rift after stating he had found Gray. They had to avoid themselves till timelines caught up so Jack took them all to a hotel in town for the night, he got everyone a room each and decided he would share with Ianto. They both relaxed while they could and watch some movies and Ianto had fallen asleep cuddled up to Jack. He didn't want to wake him so he had just picked him up and carried him to their double bed smiling when Ianto had snuggled in while he was carrying him. That was one of his favourite nights spent with Ianto. Shivering at how cold Ianto feels, Jack looks down again at him wanting to climb onto the bed with him and use his body heat to unfreeze him. The Doctor must of seen something on his face because he starts to shuffle, "You will have a chance for that later Jack...".  
Martha returns then with the blanket so Jack stays silent. She places the blanket over Ianto and he instantly looks warmer, colour returning to his pale cheeks. "Ok Doctor do your thing! Make it fast I don't want to explain to the boss why you both are down here and why Ianto is alive again." Martha sighs glancing at the door.  
"Its ok Martha you can leave now if you want we will fix the camera so you wont be seen on it with us."  
"No not yet Doctor, I want to check over Ianto make sure everything is ok. So stop talking and get on with whatever your going to do to bring him back."  
He nods and reaches into his coat. Pulling out a vial of liquid and a needle, he opens the vial and places the needle in measuring out what is needed. Finding a vein in Ianto's arm he quickly sticks in the needle and injects the blue liquid, then turns to Jack who is fiddling around with his vortex manipulator obviously a little nervous. "Jack... stop fidgeting!" Jack sighs and stands still not being able to wait any longer to hear those Welsh vowels, and talk to him. Sitting down on the bed beside his lover, Jack places his hand on Ianto's left hand holding onto it. "The stuff I injected him with should both reverse the effects of the virus and bring him back as well..." Jack just nods and smiles willing his Welshman to open his eyes already. "It should only take ten minutes." The Doctor adds glancing at Jack who is to busy watching Ianto to notice the look on his face, it is one of understanding and pure affection for both Jack and Ianto. He is really looking forward to having a conversation with this Mr Jones now, something about him has changed Jack ... which is a good thing of course. Smiling the Doctor turns to Martha, who is at one of the computers at the other end the room typing something into the system so he walks over to her to talk with her giving the Jack some time alone.  
A few minutes later, Jack feels Ianto starting to breath again. Grinning now, he looks up from Ianto brielfy to see what the Doctor who meets his eyes and smiles at the look on Jack's face. Jack goes back to watching his lover now counting the minutes to when he will open his gorgeous blue eyes again.

Meanwhile, Ianto feels his blood pumping through his veins fast and strong. He could feel a warm strong hand in his left, Jack's, and could feel he is still in his suit. 'Oh I died... how am I here? Oh what has Jack done? I am going to be having words with him about this!' He thought to himself as it all comes flooding back to him. The 456, Thames house, dying in Jack's arms, saying those three words to him... he begins to wonder where he is, he's on a bed by the feels of it, he tries to open his eyes to see for himself but they wont move. Sighing to himself he begins to get annoyed. He needs to see Jack with his own eyes and demand why an explaination from his lover. He tries again and this time they open. Waiting for them to focus, he blinks a few times. When a voice says, "Hey you! How are you feeling?" It was Jack. Smiling at the sound of his voice, oh how he had missed it, he had been dead after all.  
"Hey, where are we?" He asks looking around, he then spots Martha at the other end of the room, then see's that there is another man with her. He turned back to Jack and added "We are at UNIT aren't we?". Jack squeezes his hand and smiles.  
"Hey Martha! Doctor! He's alive!" Jack shouts out happily as they both look up seeing for themselves. Martha comes rushing over smiling, with one of UNIT's handheld scanners to make sure everything was working how it is meant to. Ianto smiles at her. "Hi Ianto! It's so nice to see you... alive again! Jack has been a mess..." She says to him smiling still. "Oh I bet! I'm surprised the coat still looks fine..." He smirks looking at Jack again. "Hey! Not fair I had a good reason," Jack says defensively smiling at the banter. He had missed it.  
Thats when the Doctor comes over to join the little group around Ianto. "Hi there! It's so nice to finally meet you in person... I'm the Doctor by the way," he adds putting out his hand for Ianto to shake smiling. Ianto looks to Jack hoping he will get that he needs help to sit up. He does and jumps up to help. Ianto then smiles at the Doctor and shakes his hand with his free hand, as his other hand was in Jack's again. "Nice to finally meet you as well Doctor. So how am I alive right now? Jack what did you do? Did you find another damn glove?" He finally demands.  
Jack looks at him sighing. "It wasn't me this time Ianto, all the Doctors doing... I will let him explain. Doctor?" He looks at his friend knowing that he would give a better explaination.  
"I felt I owed Jack for not being there to help with the 456, so I decided I would give him the only thing he wanted more than anything... you back. Now I wouldnt normally do this, timelines are not meant to be messed with, but Jack deserves to be happy..."He sighs looking at Jack now. "So I tracked down the antivirus and came here to get Jack, we came here together, I injected it into you and you know the rest."  
Ianto is speechless. He knows how important timelines are, to the Doctor, as Jack was always talking about it. Ianto glances at Jack then feeling overwhelmed by this, and he must of seen something on his face because Jack smiles and squeezes his hand again reasssuring him. "Why me? How long has it been? What have I missed?" "Why you Ianto? Come on you should know why. I never said it to you but just cause I don't say it doesn't mean I don't. It's just harder for me to say ... with words, because of everyone I have loved and lost. But I do show it to you, and It has been three long months. I will explain what happened while you were gone later." Jack says dreading telling him about Steven. 'He will probably hate me just like Alice...' He thinks.  
Ianto looks him in the eye and could tell Jack was worried about something. "Jack what is it?" He asks softly.  
"Later Ianto, I just want to be happy your back now." He smiles "Which reminds me," and he stands up letting go of his hand to hug the Doctor. "Thank you Doctor, honestly this is the best thing you have done for me. I can't thank you enough. Are we still on for what I said before in the old girl?"  
His friend smiles, "Of course Jack, have I ever not done something I said I would?"  
"No but..." before Jack could finish Ianto cuts in.  
"What is it Jack? Don't tell me! Your going on a trip with him again?!" He says loudly getting annoyed.  
Jack turns to Ianto hearing the uncertainty in his voice. "No silly! We are both going with him, I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess not." Jack chuckles. "Do you think you can stand?" Ianto smiles then, "I am going with you and the Doctor in the Tardis?! Really?" He jumps up out of the bed at that answering Jacks question. Jack laughs nodding.  
"Yes Yanny," still laughing he goes to stand beside his lover wrapping an arm around him for support in case his legs give way. "I wanted to show you some of the places we have been." He smiles happily.  
Ianto smiles back, "Thank you Jack," then he turns to the Doctor. "Also thank you for bringing me back... to Jack." He adds smiling.  
"You are most welcome Ianto, I'm glad I could do something for Jack. Now are we ready? Martha would you like to come as well? Or have you got stuff you need to do?" The Doctor asks.  
Martha looks surprised. Smiling she nods, "I would love to come! That is if you all want me too?".  
"Of course!" Came the reply from all of them. "You can keep the Doctor company when me and Ianto want time alone... " Jack adds smirking, looking at Ianto.  
Ianto smiles a little bit embarrassed, "Shall we go then?" "Sure, but do you want to change out of your suit first? I mean you were in it for ages and it probably doesn't smell that nice now after you being frozen..." The Doctor asks looking at Ianto. "Oh yeah that might be a good idea," smelling himself, "so back to my flat before we go traveling? So I can get clean clothes..."  
"Ok if you want to, you sure you don't want a whole new suit or whatever? We could go shopping for one if you would like?"  
Then jack adds before Ianto could answer, "Yeah and charge it to our Torchwood account." At that Ianto smiles happily and nods.  
"That would be great, Thank's." He looks at Jack smiling at him and places a hand on Jack's cheek stroking it, then puts it on the back of his neck, reaches up and kisses him. Not caring if anyone is watching. Jack kisses him back hard moving his hands so one is on either side of Ianto's waist, holding him still.  
Doctor and Martha giggle and look around the room not wanting to watch them. A minute later they finally break away to catch their breath, smiling at eachother. "Ok ready when you two are!" Jack says still only looking at Ianto. "Lets go!"  
At that all four of them, Jack with his arm back around Ianto's waist smiling, Ianto with his arm around Jack relying on his lover to help him walk as he is still a bit shaky on his feet, with Doctor and Martha watching them both in awe from behind smiling.  
After Martha tells her supervisor that she's finishing for the day, they all head outside. Ianto happy to be outside again grins at Jack. The one that he saves only for him. Jack grins back and slips his hand down to his butt to pinch it. "Hey you!"Ianto shrieks slapping Jack's arm.  
Jack laughs, "Sorry! I couldn't help it, not my fault you have such a sexy butt that just says 'pinch me'..." He says throwing up in hands in mock surrender, then placing his arm back around Ianto. "Yeah well we are out in public now so behave! I mean it..." Ianto quietly says, looking at Jack trying not to smile. Jack frowns but nods anyway. The Dcotor and Martha, seeing the blue Police box, rush ahead to get there first. Ianto looks to Jack raising an eyebrow, Jack sighs and shrugs. "They probably want to see your face as you step in..." Jack grins.  
"Oh great! ...lets go in then," He steps to step in but is stopped by Jack, "what?"  
"Let me carry you in, would be romantic!" Jack grins the Harkness grin then, the one that Ianto can't say no to. "Damn it you know I can't say no to that grin! It isn't fair! Alright go on then... if you must." Jack looks at him for a few seconds smirking, then picks him up. Ianto wraps his arms around Jack's neck to hold on. "Hey Doctor, we are coming in!" Jack calls out before stepping in. Ianto's mouth drops open, looking around the huge room. Jack looks at his lovers face to see what his reaction is. Martha and the Doctor were standing at the controls watching, "So Ianto Jones, what do you think?" Ianto smiles at the man standing beside Martha and tries to put his thoughts into words. "Uh ... it's much bigger on the inside, WOW!. This is magnificent!" He looks at Jack to see him smiling. "She is much bigger on the inside." The Doctor smiles in return, "Now lets go and get you some new clothes! Where to?"  
Ianto looks at Jack smiling, "Can you put me down now?" He asks him not really wanting to be, but they weren't alone and he really wanted to get out of this suit into nice clean fresh clothes. Jack nodded and let his feet go gently so they we touching the floor. Standing him up, he reaches for Ianto's hand and links their fingers together, and they both walk over to where Martha and the doctor are standing. "Uh... that nice suit shop not far from the...where the HUB use to be. They have nice suits, and they know me." Ianto frowns. Jack sees this and squeezes his lovers hand. "Hey we can rebuild the HUB ... I am sure we can do it. Plus we can get Gwen and Rhys to help out," Jack says trying to erase the frown from Ianto's face. "What about MyFanwy? Have you heard anything about her? Did they find her body?" Jack sighs, "Yan, I haven't been here to hear anything. After you died... I got rid of the 456," Jack frowns then and Ianto wonders why, he decides to ask him later. "I couldn't bare to be here anymore so I left. Boarded a passing ship, using my vortex manipulator to send my coordinates, after I said bye to Gwen." Jack says and quickly looks away so Ianto couldn't see the tear that is sneaking out, wiping it away with his free hand fast he tries to think of something else before he breaks down right there and then. 'That can wait till later when it is just me and Ianto.' He thinks to himself. 'Can't go crying in front of Martha and the Doctor.'  
"Ok Jack, hey look at me, whats wrong?" Ianto asks gently, when Jack looks at him, see's his eyes become watery. "Hey Doctor is there somewhere Jack and I to go to talk privately?" He asks quickly knowing Jack wouldn't want to cry in front of the other two.  
"Jacks room. He knows where it is." Ianto nods a thank's. "Come on Jack show me your room." He says in a flirty voice trying to get Jack to smile again.  
Jack nods not trusting himself to speak and pulling Ianto with him, he heads towards the door into the hallway which leads to the bedrooms. Despite being worried about Jack, Ianto is amazed by how big the Tardis is inside. Stopping at a door that is closed Jack sighs and opens it.  
"Welcome to my room." He says and a few tears run down his cheek.  
Ianto looks at him for a few seconds then pulls him into the room and into his arms closing the door again. Holding Jack tightly in his arms, he whispers comforting words in Welsh while rubbing his back, letting his lover cry.  
"I had to do it... it was the only way" Jack sobs into Ianto's shoulder. Ianto stays silent letting Jack tell him in his own time. "I'm scared you will hate me as well... ALice does she wouldn't even talk to me, just walked right past me and out of the building."  
"Jack I could never hate you, I love you too much, yeah I said alot of mean things to you in the past but I never mean them," Ianto sighs and waits for Jack to continue, still holding him.  
Jack stays silent for a few minutes trying to form the words and say them, out loud. "... The 456, the only way we could kill them was to use their frequency they use against them. But ot do that we had to use a child. Steven..."Jack pauses tears streaming down his face now, shaking. Ianto holds him tighter kissing Jack's forehead. "Steven was the only child in close proximity and I couldn't do that to any other parent. I used Steven to kill them. I killed him in the process..." Jack finishes more tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh Jack! I am so sorry... you had to do it, there was no other way. Don't beat yourself up about it. Grieve for him, he died a hero Jack."  
Jack relaxes a little in his lovers arms. "Don't leave me again, please?! I can't do this alone... I need you."  
"I'm here for you Jack, I don't ever want to leave you again." Ianto says sighing 'One day I will die again, for good. He will have to go on without me then, if only there was a way I could be with him forever...'.Ianto decides it's enough brooding and kisses Jack hungrilly, Jack kisses back. Pulling away to catch their breaths, Jack looks at Ianto properly and smiles.  
"I've missed you Yan," Jack sighs, holding the man he loves. "Are you sure you didn't just miss my coffee?" Ianto smirks trying to lighten the mood.  
Jack laughs, "And the suit's. While you were dead I couldn't stand the smell of coffee let alone drink it, It was just ..." He pauses as he remembers a memory of one of the men on the ship asking if he would like a coffee.

Jack was sitting at a table by himself on the ship, deep in thought about memories with Ianto, when he was tapped on the shoulder by someone.  
"'scuse me sir? Would you like a coffee?"  
Jack shudders at the word 'sir' and turns to the man. "Don't ever call me SIR!" He shouts then feels guilty, "Thank you for asking but no thank's can't stand coffee anymore."  
The man looks puzzled. "Ok, geez what is wrong with calling you sir?"  
Jack winces and holds back the tears that are trying to come out. "Because only one person can call me that! ... He's dead. He made the best coffee you could ever taste..."  
"Oh I am sorry to hear that. You were sitting here alone so I thought I would ask you if you wanted a coffee, you look a mess! Have you slept?"  
"Oh thanks." Jack says sarcastically, "Can't sleep, his final moments haunt my dreams."  
The man sighs, "Well I am sure this man wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. He would want you to take care of yourself."  
Jack knew he was right but he just didn't care anymore. Without Ianto, he didn't feel human... himself even. "I know he wouldn't that is one of the reasons I love him. He was always caring for others before he worried about himself."

"Jack?"  
Jack shakes himself from the memory bringing himself back to the present. "I couldn't drink coffee anymore because coffee was ... is your thing, your my coffee boy." "So you stopped drinking coffee and avoiding it as much as you could? But you love coffee Jack," Ianto adds looking into Jack's eyes.  
Jack sighs, "Yes I did Ianto, I know I love coffee but it's only your coffee I love!"  
Ianto smiles placing a hand on Jack's cheek stroking it with his thumb. "I love you Jack."  
Jack smiles sadly placing one of his own hands on Ianto's cheek, and kisses him with as much passion and feeling as he could hoping it will be enough to show Ianto he loves him too.  
Reluctantly pulling away from each other to catch their breaths, Ianto places his hand that isn't on Jack's cheek, on top of Jack's crotch to fondle him a bit, smirking at what he feels through the material of his pants. "Ah typical, we haven't even done anything yet Jack!" "What? I have my sexy, gorgeous, amazing Welshman in front of me!" Jack laughs.  
At that Ianto pushes Jack down onto the bed, "Enough talking!" He orders taking control.  
"Oh I love it when you take control!" Jack grins then presses his lips closed after getting a look from his lover.  
Just then there is a knock at the door. "Boy's just thought I'd let you know we are here!" Martha calls from the other side of the door. "Alright! We're coming!" Jack sighs loudly causing Ianto to smile.  
"Later," Ianto says getting off Jack and standing up, holding out a hand to help Jack up.  
"Later." Jack repeats and takes Ianto's hand smiling again. Ianto pulls him up and doesn't let go of Jack's hand.  
Together they walk over to the door stealing one last kiss, before opening the door and walking out.  
Back in the control room, all four of them getting ready to head outside. "Right, are we all ready?" Asks Martha eager to get some fresh air.  
The other three nod and head towards the door. Jack and Ianto holding hands again, smiling. Doctor and Martha decide to leave the lovers to it and tell them to meet back here in an hour.  
Jack and Ianto walk into the suit shop and are instantly acknowledged by a medium sized man. "Hi their can I help you with anything?" He asks as politely as he can.  
Sensing that Jack is about to flirt with the poor guy who was obviously a bit homophobic, Ianto whispers to him, "No Jack," Giving him the not a good idea look. "Uh yeah I need a new suit, but we can look around by ourselves, it's ok go do what it was you were doing." Ianto smiles at the man, "We will call if we need something." With that the man nods and heads back to stand behind the counter.  
Jack looks at Ianto, "What was that about?"  
"Uh he..." He looks down at their hands then back up at Jack, "looked awkward being around us, so I put him out of his misery." "Oh." Jack looks over to the man at the counter, sighs, then turns back to his Welshman. "So where would you like to start?" He wonders and smiles at the fact that Ianto is still holding his hand, despite the shopkeepers awkwardness.  
Ianto catches Jack looking at the man with a annoyed look on his face. "Why are you so annoyed Jack? You have lived here for ages now, you should be use to all the people being against same sex couples..."  
"I know, I am use to it but this time it bothers me more then it normally would, thats all." Jack sighs loudly causing the man to look up from his book he is reading.  
"Who cares what other people think? Especially ones who don't know us, we are happy right? That's all that matters," Ianto smiles at the man reassuring him it was ok. and he goes back to reading.  
"Your right! As Usual... I'm sorry." Jack says then kisses Ianto softly on the lips.  
"Apology accepted!" Ianto grins after they break away from the kiss. "Now suits..." and he pulls Jack to the back of the shop to where all the good suits are usually kept.  
Jack stops suddenly and picks up a nice red suit, "Hey Yan look it's red! Your colour!" Jack grins, "You would look great in this one," Ianto smirks at Jack, "... honestly Jack? I don't like it," he says looking closely at the red suit Jack is holding up. It is too much red and the pink undershirt just didn't compliment it either. "Where as this one..." he adds picking up the one that was behind the red one on the rack, which is fully black with a tinge of gray and a red undershirt. "... This one I do like, so I am going to go try it on. Care to help me?" He smiles his sexy smile at Jack, knowing Jack couldn't say no to that smile.  
"Of course! Come on then." Jack pulls Ianto towards the changing rooms grinning.  
In the changing room a few minutes later, Jack is helping Ianto get out of the suit he had died in. Jack, happy to be helping and in a good mood again, reaches a hand cupping it behind Ianto's left ear and kisses him softly on the lips again, his tongue running over Ianto's lips waiting for him to open up for him. When they open, he slides his tongue in.


	2. Chapter 2

While they are still kissing eachother hungrilly, Jack's hands automatically start to strip off Ianto's

waistcoat and purple shirt, smiling happily once his hands touch bare skin. Jack then runs his hands down Ianto's chest stopping briefly to run a finger over

his nipples making them go hard. Smirking at the moan that escapes his lovers mouth, he continues his way down towards Ianto's suit bottoms and slides a hand

down into them smiling at what he finds. Ianto, hard and responding to Jacks touch, moans again encouraging Jack to continue. 'Oh god!' He thinks to himself,

"Jack!" He manages to say as Jack starts to stroke his erection.  
"Yes Yan?" Jack grins his best Harkness grin at his lover and feels him start to become unsteady on his legs and laughs. "I forgot I had that kind of effect

on you..."  
"Sure you did, SIR." Ianto smirks and then manages to add through a now shakey voice, " .You!"  
That is all Jack needs to hear and slides his hand back out so he could use both hands to slide down Ianto's pants and underwear. Stepping back briefly to

get a look at his gorgeous, now fully naked Welshman, Jack grins and then reaches into his coat pocket for the tube of lube. Ianto, smirking at the tube,

reaches out and starts to unbuckle Jack's belt and unbutton his pants to slide them down. Turning around so his back is facing Jack, he places his hands onto

the firm brick wall of the changing room smiling to himself. Just then memories of the day he died in Jack's arms flashed through his head, causing him to

start to shake. Jack seeing this, wraps his arms around his lover.  
"Hey Yan what's wrong?"  
Ianto, turning back around to face Jack, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, "The day I died, it wasn't your fault Jack, I'm sorry that must of caused

you so much pain. When I wasn't there holding you when you came back..." Ianto pauses and blinks away a few more tears. "I meant what I said though, I do

love you." He says resting his head on Jack's shoulder sighing.  
Jack holding back his own tears as he remembers that day and all the days afterwards just stands there holding Ianto for a few minutes trying to comfort his

lover. "It's ok Ianto, your back now ... thats all that matters. Come on lets get you into this suit and see how it looks," Ianto looks into Jack's eyes

questionally, Jack smiles a little knowing exactly what he was asking, "We can carry this on later, maybe we can test out the bed springs in my bed on the

Tardis?" He says grinning now.  
"Ok then," and he reaches behind Jack to the hook on the back of the door where he had put the suit once they had walked in. Jack uses his thumb to wipe away

the remaining tears and kisses him softly on the forehead.  
Twenty minutes later and about five suits, Ianto decides on the first one he had liked and Jack buys it for him.  
"Nice choice sir," The guy at the counter says to Ianto trying to stay polite.  
Ianto just nods, just wanting to be out of there now and get back to the Tardis.  
Jack looks worriedly at him when Ianto doesnt reply, and puts an arm around him protectively when he sees he has his mask up. "Oh it looks great on him

too..." He turns back to the guy smiling.  
"...Ok, well have a nice rest of your day."  
With that Jack grabs the bag off the counter in his free hand and they both leave the shop after nodding their thanks at the guy. Walking back over to the

blue police box Ianto lets out a sigh.  
"Jack?"  
"Yes Ianto?" He says turning to face his Welshman as they reach the box.  
"... What do you think happened to Janet and MyFanwy? Do you think MyFanwy could of survived somehow?" Ianto asks looking down at his shoes.  
Jack sighs again, "I don't know Ianto, I would hope if they didn't survive it was fast..." Ianto looks up and into Jack's eyes with a sad look in his eyes,

"Hey I know how much MyFanwy meant to you, she meant the same to me... after all she was the reason I hired you in the first place. If it werent for her I

wouldn't of got to know you,"  
Ianto smiles a little remembering that night in the abandoned warehouse. "I wanted to kiss you that night..."  
Jack grins, "So did I Jones, Ianto Jones! So did I."  
Ianto grins at the fact Jack used his own flirty line when he had introduced himself after they caught Janet. "Oh yes 'Captn Jack Harkness' ..." He pauses to

kiss Jack softly on the lips, then quickly pulls away and adds "So how soon are we gonna test these bed springs?" and smirks.  
Jack grins back and then spots Martha and the Doctor coming back. "Oh real soon, here come the other two." Then shouts out to them "Hurry up you two slow

pokes!".  
Once all four of them are back in the box, Ianto can't help but gaze around in wonder again. "I still can't get over how much bigger she is inside..." He

says to Jack then winking he says loud enough for the others to hear as well, "I need to rest, Is it alright for me to go lay down Doctor?"  
Both Martha and the Doctor look up from the controls at him, Martha speaks first. "Oh yes but first let me give you a check up to make sure everything is

still ok."  
Ianto sighs, "Of course, just make it fast."  
A few minutes later Martha is fiddling around with her scanner getting it ready. Jack and Ianto, who are both sitting on Jack's bed in his room, are waiting

as patiently as they can for her to get the check up over with. Ianto then starts thinking about Owen and how he would always demand Ianto have weekly check

ups, frowning, he looks down trying to hide the tears that he knew are about to fall. Jack, of course, not missing anything, wraps his arms around Ianto

knowing what he would be thinking about.  
"I know Yan I miss Owen too, even though he was a twat at times... but he was our twat." He smiles sadly.  
Ianto just nods. "And our Tosh." He adds and wipes away the tears.  
Martha who had remained silent, smiles sadly "They were both amazing people. Right ... Ianto you ready?" Ianto nods so she runs the scanner over him. "Ok

everything is normal but try not to do too much yet just to make sure ok?" And she looks to Jack briefly to make sure he got it as well.  
"Great, thank you Martha!" Jack nods, "Ok time for you to lay down Yan... I will be back, just going to have a word with the Doctor." Kissing his lovers

forhead.  
"Ok Jack..." Ianto manages to get out looking exhausted all of a sudden.  
At that Martha and Jack head out of the room together.  
Ianto now alone lets the tears fall for his friends. 'It's not going to be the same without you two!' Shaking himself from his sadness, he strips down to his

underwear and slides into Jack's huge bed, wondering what he is talking to the Doctor about.  
Meanwhile back in the control room, Jack and his time lord friend are discussing where they were going to go.  
"I want to show Ianto a nice planet. Oooh how about the one you took me to on our second trip together? It had nice people and places to see..." Suggests

Jack. His friend nods.  
"Of course! That would be a brilliant place to go!"  
"Yes, thank you again Doc, honestly this... means alot to me."  
The Doctor looks at Jack, "...Your welcome Jack. Now get back to your man, go on!" He smiles at the immortal.  
Jack grins and walks back towards his room. Reaching the doorway he walks in closing the door behind him.  
"Oh you got into bed already Yan," Jack smiles at the sight in front of him. Ianto is curled up under the red blanket eyes closed but smiling back at Jack.  
"Yes Jack, I couldn't wait ... sorry."  
Jack, still smiling strips down to his boxes and slides in beside his lover, Ianto slides over and lays his head on Jack's chest placing his right hand over

Jack's heart.  
Jack grins, just happy to be able to do this in bed with his Welshman again. Wrapping his right arm around Ianto he decides to speak. "I really have missed

this... " He pauses to take it all in.  
Ianto lifts his head up to look into Jack's eyes, "I have too sir..." He smiles micheivously before kissing Jack hard on the lips.  
Jack responds straight away kissing back. Both of them opening their mouths to eachother and letting their tongues explore while deepening the kiss.  
The kiss leads to Ianto climbing onto Jack and using a finger to circle around his nipple causing it to go hard instantly.  
"Ianto..." Jack moans as Ianto does the same to the othe nipple. He flips them over so he is on top and kisses his Welshman hard and needingly.  
Ianto is overwhelmed at the feelings in the kiss and takes a minute to respond. When they pull away to catch their breath, Jack grins down at the look on

Ianto's face. Trying to slow his breathing back down he says "Someones wanting me as much as I am wanting him!" he smirks at the lump digging into his thigh.  
"Careful thats harrassment sir!" Ianto smirks his gorgeous smirk he saves only for Jack.  
Jack laughs. "But you love it!"  
"Oh yes... now stop talking and fuck me already!"  
Jack grins and reaches over to his bedside table to open the drawer. A few seconds later he pulls out some lube, Ianto already a step ahead of him, pulls

down Jack's boxes freeing his obvious erection. Jack, feeling Ianto's touch as he took off the boxes, moans and bites his lower lip.'Soon Harkness...' He

thinks trying to keep control of himself.  
Ianto reaches down to slip out of his own underwear and looks into Jack's deep blue eyes "I could drown in those eyes..." Then realising he actually said

that he blushes.  
Jack smiles as he straddles Ianto "I could say the same about yours my gorgeous blue eyed Welshman,"  
"Oh god, don't go all mushy on me now Jack!" Ianto says blushing more.  
Jack laughs and opens the tube, then squirts some onto his hand. Dipping a finger into it, he reaches back to get Ianto ready, to find Ianto grabbing his

hand to help him. Once there he inserts his finger slowly, then starts spreading the lube around inside Ianto. Smirking at the moan that comes out of his

lover, he then adds another finger slowly then adds his thumb to stretch the opening ready for him.  
"Jack!" Ianto moans softly  
Jack looks into Ianto's eyes and see's the loving look in them. While still looking into his eyes he wipes the rest of the lube off his hand onto his own

erection making sure to get it all over. Bending down to Ianto's lips he kisses him hard, then without warning he slips his cock into Ianto slow at first

making sure Ianto is alright, once he gets a nod he pushes the rest of the way in. Jack again trying to control himself and take it slowly, starts to thrust

at a slow pace.  
"Jack... " Ianto moans again and wraps his legs around Jack's waist. "OH GOD!" He shouts as Jack hits the right spot and grabs onto the sheet tight in his

fists.  
Jack gets faster as he looses himself in the feeling of having the warmth radiating from the perfect body underneath him and the fast beat of the mans heart

telling him that he is alive. 'Oh god I have missed him, I can never repay The Doctor for this! He has given me the best thing to ever happen to me back. I

don't deserve this... after what I done to...' A tear slips from his eye before he could blink it away.  
"Jack? What is it?" Ianto asks becoming worried when he sees the tear slide down the Americans face. Not liking it being there he reaches up and wipes it

away with his thumb.  
Jack sighs and pauses catching his breath he manages to speak. "I was thinking about how I have missed you and how I was going to repay the Doc for what he

has done..." He stops not wanting to say the rest out loud.  
Ianto looks at him for a few seconds knowing what he is probably thinking right now. "Look Jack, you do deserve it! Don't ever think you don't, ok? You have

lost so many people you have loved over all your years, and everything else that you have been through. You deserve a lot more Jack," He pauses to wipe

another tear from Jack's face. "I know doing what you did would of been one of the toughest decisions you have had to make ... he died a hero, just like his

granddad. He saved all the other children of Earth."  
Jack looks at his Welshman trying to hold back the rest of the tears. "I know Ianto, I just wish there was another way... I want things to have gone

differently. For starters I should of gone alone to Thames House that day to face the 456, then you wouldnt of died in the first place."  
Ianto rolls them over so he is on top, and places his hands on either side of his lovers face. "I know you do, I wish that too." he says frowning. "I am here

now Jack, I'm not going anywhere. Now come on... do I have to fuck myself?" He adds trying to distract Jack from his thoughts.  
"Jack smiles but it doesnt reach his eyes, "Oh you asked for this!" He chuckles and rolls them over agian so he is back on top and thrusts into Ianto fast

and hard.  
Five minutes later both men breathing fast, Ianto gets the tingling feeling which lets him know he is close. "Jack I'm close..." He moans.  
Jack thrusts faster and cums inside the Welshman a few minutes later, which is enough for Ianto to cum all over both their chests. Panting Jack slides out of

his Welshman smiling.  
"Oh yeah ... that was good!" Jack manages to get out rolling over to lay on his back beside Ianto.  
Ianto still trying to get his breathing back down to normal rests his hand on Jack's chest and snuggles in. "We are going to need a shower..." he sighs after

a few minutes not wanting to move.  
"In a few minutes... let's just enjoy the time alone together in my bed a bit longer." Jack flirts and kisses the top of Ianto's head.  
"Sounds good to me!" As Jack pulls him closer to him.  
"Jack?"  
"Yes Yan?"  
Ianto stays silent for a few seconds unsure, "What are we going to tell Gwen?"  
Jack shrugs and sighs. "I think we should just tell her that The Doctor found me and brought you back, thats all she really needs to know."  
"I agree," Ianto replies and falls quiet again.  
"Ianto? When we get back would you like to go visit your sister? We can come up with a cover if you want..."  
Ianto smiles and lifts his head up to kiss Jack. "Yes that would be good thank you Jack... I told her about you when I went to visit her before I... " He

pauses, "died... would you like to come with me? I am sure she would like to meet you. A friend of hers saw us together and told Rhi that you looked

gorgeous."  
Jack chuckles "Did she? Well she can't have me I already belong to a gorgeous Welshman, and I wouldn't change that for the world!" He grins the Harkness

grin. "Would you like me to come with you?"  
Ianto blushes smiling, "Good because I wouldn't give you up for the world! Of course I do Jack... just warning you now though she loves to talk." he laughs

and rests his head on Jack's chest.  
"Oh she can't be any worse than me once I get going..."  
"Trust me she is just as bad Jack, she likes to blabber on about anything and everything!"  
"Ok we will see. So shall we go have this shower now?" Jack asks grinning.  
Ianto sighs too comfortable to move right now. "Few more minutes?"  
Jack chuckles. "Alright."  
They both fall silent just enjoying the moment, Ianto still resting his head on Jack's chest with his arm around Jack, and Jack, with his arm around Ianto.

Ianto listening to Jack's heartbeat as it starts to beat faster, decides to break the silence. "Penny for thought?" he asks softly.  
Jack sighs and looks down at Ianto. "I wish there was a way to keep you with me ..." then thinks to himself 'if only there was a way to make you immortal as

well...' sighing again.  
"I do too Jack, I would do anything to be able to stay with you forever."


End file.
